


10. I'm Sorry For Your Loss

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wakes up to find Alec and his mother arguing in the loft's living room.<br/>He gets protective.</p><p>Written by Guardian_Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	10. I'm Sorry For Your Loss

“Maryse.” Magnus called, halting her exit. She stopped but didn’t turn to look at him. “I want you to know that you are the one being foolish. I know Alec and when you eventually realise the mistakes you have made he will do his best to forgive you. I cannot promise the same.” 

She shot daggers at the warlock over her shoulder.

“I will not be grovelling anytime soon, warlock. He is as good as lost to me. He is no longer the son I raised. The son I thought I had raised would not trust a downworlder.” She turned back to the door again and walked out.

“I’m sorry for your loss!” Magnus shouted angrily and with ample disgust as the door slammed shut.

Alec crumpled next to him, his legs giving out and Magnus stopped him from falling quickly. 

Today was not going well.

Magnus hadn't been happy when he woke up. Well. Scratch that, he was perfectly content when he woke up. Expecting to roll over, curl up to his Alexander for half an hour before they got up to make some breakfast and coffee.

In reality, his morning instantly went downhill as soon as he realised his shadowhunter was not in bed. 

\-------- 

Magnus opened his eyes and looked at the empty side of the bed. He’d been away for long enough for the bed to go cold. The warlock sighed and got out of bed, he pulled on one of Alec’s discarded tops which fell to the tops of his knees. Magnus smiled to himself and opened the bedroom door slowly.

He could hear voices from the living room, Alec’s was harsh and cold which automatically set Magnus on edge and he walked out into the hall trying to hear what was going on.

The other voice was definitely female, angry and sounded suspiciously like Maryse. What in hell was Maryse doing here this early?

As he got to the end of the hall the scene he was met with was the opposite of what he had wanted. 

Alexander was standing with his back to Magnus, shirtless and wearing a pair of navy blue pyjama trousers. His posture was tense even for him and the anger radiating off him made Magnus bristle defensively. Maryse was standing opposite Alec just in front of the apartment door like she’d walked in and decided she no longer wanted to be there. 

She didn’t notice Magnus until he started walking forwards again, her face twisting even more with what was definitely rage. Magnus stopped next to Alec and looped his left arm around his boyfriend’s waist. The shadowhunter didn’t even flinch, knowing instantly who it was, Magnus felt him relax slightly and lean into his touch.

“Alexander, what’s going on?” He asked, voice wary. A warning to Maryse who was glaring holes into the side of Magnus’s head as he pressed a light kiss to Alec’s cheek.

“Mags, hey. Did we wake you up?” Alec ignored the looks from his mother and turned to Magnus who had his chin on Alec’s shoulder, looking down into the warlock’s glamoured eyes.

Magnus smiled up at him, eyes trying to convey his support and love even though he had yet to say it. Alec’s eyes were soft, tired. Magnus could guess what him and his mother were arguing about.

“No, darling. It’s alright.” Magnus pressed a kiss against the shadowhunter's frowning lips.

Alec smiled and pulled back to take a deep breath and face his mother again.

“I’ve told you where I stand, mother.” He said, exasperated but determined. Magnus stood up straighter and looked at Maryse, suddenly not so sure they were arguing about patrols and how Alec had stayed the night again instead of going home to the institute.

“You’re being childish Alexander! This is just a phase and you’re going to look back on it embarrassed soon enough. Your family is with shadowhunters. Not with downworlders.” She spat the last word and Alec clamped a hand on Magnus’s wrist wrapped around his waist as he went to move forwards.

“My name. Is Alec.” Magnus flinched at the iciness of his boyfriend’s voice. “Being a downworlder does not make him, or anyone, less of a person. We are not better than them! I’m happy with Magnus. Get over it.” 

“Maryse, what do you want here? This is my home and I do not have to let you be here.” Magnus made the threat clear as he spoke.

Maryse didn’t even acknowledge him. Focusing her disapproval and resentment at Alec.

“Alexan-”

“It’s. Alec.” 

“Alec. Your place, your life is with us. You are a shadowhunter. Not a downworlder. My stance is clear on your...dalliances with this warlock and I have no choice but to stop treating you as my son if you carry on with this. Do you understand?”

Magnus was shell-shocked. He knew Maryse didn’t approve of him but he never thought she would go this far.

“You would disown your son, your first-born child just because he is with someone you don't approve of?!” Magnus cried out and Alec leaned against him even more. The warlock held him tight.

“Then don’t talk to me. Fine. But I know that the others don’t stand with you and I will not let you ruin the one good thing in my life.”

“Alec.” Her eyes are pleading with her son but when Alec shakes his head at her her face freezes over.

“I can see that I can’t sway you from this foolishness. Just remember Alexander, you are the one who chose to walk away from your own mother.” 

With that Maryse turned and opened the loft’s door.  
Magnus focused solely on the man next to him. He supported him all the way to the sofa where they both sat down heavily.

“Mags…” Alec’s breath hitched and Magnus pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the shadowhunter’s shoulders, Alec’s head on his shoulder. Every breath tickling Magnus’s neck.

“Shhh, Alexander. It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay, darling.” He spoke softly, Alec seemed like anything above a whisper would make him snap.

“Magnus. I didn’t think she would...do that. Ever.” His voice was hard and frustrated.

The warlock ran a hand through the taller man’s hair.

“Neither did I, darling.”

“The way she spoke about you, as if you- you weren’t there. I just...I’m sorry.” Alec trailed off quietly.

“Oh Alexander!” Magnus chuckled dryly. “I’ve heard much worse in my time, I do not care for Maryse’s opinion of me. I only care about yours.” He pressed a light kiss against Alec’s forehead.

Alec said nothing, he simply burrowed against Magnus’s chest. They sat like that for a long time until Alec’s siblings burst into the apartment armed with pastries and coffee. Apparently the news of Maryse’s visit had not been kept quiet at the Institute.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Guardian_Rose
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome!  
> Send any prompts to my tumblr, SaphiraEldunari


End file.
